Fire Consumes Everything
by FanO'theNinja121
Summary: I hate my job, being a model is harder that most people would think. Cameras everywhere all the time, no privacy, crazy interviews for commercials, testing products, and my martial arts classes... Now my life just got worse, I have to keep secrets. Horrible, frightening secrets. One not so bad is... I'm friends with mutant turtles now. (OC)xTurtle XD


Author's Note:

I felt like rewriting this story because the character seemed a-little stuck up to me. She supposed to come off as sweet, caring, and shy but I was receiving a snotty brat that was 'all that'. Haha that rhymed! I didn't mean for it to but oh we'll, whatcha gonna do? XD I DID IT AGAIN!

Disclaimer- Come on we all know that if I did own TMNT there would be my fanfics coming up on later episodes. Haha! Not in a million years. :P

Enjoy the story and keep your hands and feet where they are, and Have a nice day because things are about to get interesting. XD

* * *

~\~\~

Chapter 1

I'm not one for attention. Actually, I HATE being the center of attention! I love to be alone in my room working on robots, new inventions, or just doing whatever on the computer. But I almost never get to work on my own. When I was just 10 my mom made me go into modeling, I hated every second of it. I'm a Covergirl, spokes model, runway model, you name it! At every school I go to, it's always the same. Boys fight over who should date me. Girls suck up to me and tell me I own the school. Fans want locks of my hair, autographs, even some of my money. Well I've had enough of it.

* * *

~\~\~

I quickly run up the stairs and into the living room. My mom was sipping her tea and reading one of the magazines I modeled for. " Mom? I want to stop being a Model." I simply state.

"What?!" She coughed as choked on her tea leaves.

"I want to stop being a Model."

"Absolutely not Mariah! Why on earth would you ever want to give up your dream?!" She questioned as she ran over to me. This had always been HER dream. Ever since the day I started modeling she kept on telling me how proud she was. She always told me that I should be lucky because her parents didn't have enough money to cover all the costs.

"Because I don't like all the attention from everybody around me."

"No, I simply won't let you quit!" She stated with a hint of disappointment.

"Well then can I at least go to a different school?" I put on my best puppy-dog face and pouted.

"Really? Another school change? That's the 14th one this year!"

"Please?" I pouted with my little puppy dog eyes even harder.

"Oh. Alright." She said ruffling up my long black silky hair, "But this is the last time."

Yes! Finally! Running off to my room, I quickly grabbed my computer and started looking for a new school in the area. "Hmm..." I mumbled as I scrolled down the list of possible schools. "Been to, been to, been to, been to, been to, AH HA!" Finally I found a school! Umm lets see... Roosevelt High School, scrolling down after applying, I printed a map of the campus.

I quickly tacked the map to my idea board, "Okay, the advanced math classes are over here," I started circling the classes that I would most likely attend. "Biology at this end, literature here, gym here." I shuddered at the thought of gym. At my other schools the girls would always try to take my designer clothes. It's not like I'm a spoiled brat or anything, I know that some girls share their clothes. I just don't like sharing my clothes with other people. I'm kinda afraid of germs, or as some-people say I have germophobia. But I'd never admit or even speak of it in public.

"Computer Applications here, lunch room over there..." I paused and widened my eyes to what I just saw. "There are over 900 lockers!? How in the world am I supposed to find mine in a school with that many teenagers!?" I am much more used to small schools in the country about 700 miles away. "Oh well, I guess I'll make it work out. Somehow..."

* * *

~\~\~

I slowly walked into the new school with my white hoodie up, all my supplies, Gym clothes in hand, trying to keep out of everyones sight. I hope no one notices me. In every school I go to, there's always a bully that picks on the new kid. And I'm always the new kid.

I carefully dodge my way in and out of the crowd making my way to the main office. Finally I made it to the office! I quickly shut the door behind me. I spun around to go get my schedule, but clashed face to face into another girl about my age. We both dropped all our stuff scattering it all over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I quickly blurted out still trying to keep my face out of sight.

"No, no, it was my fault I didn't see you coming in. I just hope I don't miss the new girl before she gets pummeled out in the hallway." She said as we wear both picking up our things.

"New girl? I'm new!" I told her hopefully as I got a better look at her. She had her orange hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a yellow sports shirt, jean shorts with leggings, ugg boots, and white socks.

"Really?" She asked with a smile as we both stood up with our things. "I have to show you your locker then! Come on!" She practically ripped my arm off when she dragged me into the crowded hallway. Trying my best still trying to keep my face hidden she suddenly stopped right in front of me and I fell on my butt. "Here we are! Locker 481! My locker is right next to yours! 482 of course." Just as she finished saying that we heard a fight going down the hall and coming this way. Sounds like trouble. "Uhh, can you help me with my locker please?"I have to put my stuff away to avoid everything being knocked to the floor.

"Yeah, sure!" She agreed and started to open my she opened my locker I quickly shoved in all my stuff. "Thanks." I told her.

"Your welcome." She said as she started to open her own locker. "Hey? Umm... I never found out your name." I could hear her asking me with her head sunken into her bag.

"Mariah. Mariah Matsukata . What's yours?"

"My name is April O'Neil. What classes do you have first?"

"Here's my classes, what do you have?" I quickly took them out and handed them over.

"Okay... well they gave you the same classes as me so I guess I should show you around. Come on! We need to get to first hour." April and I slowly walked to Advanced Math, but being me I kept my head down and stuck to the edge of the hallway. As I was walking I noticed people out side one of the windows, it looked like a group of teenagers playing with matches and they all had the same tattoo.

A purple dragon. April didn't seem to mind me because she kept asking how my move was and if I made any new friends yet. I kinda like April better than any other of the so called 'friends' I had at the other schools.

April and I walked into math class, "Hey April?"

"Yeah Mariah?"

"Where can I sit?"

"Oh, we don't have assigned seats. You can sit anywhere."

"Okay. Well, where do you usually sit?"

"I sit here." She gestured to one of the seats in the front row. I always liked being in the front of the class room. I could usually learn Better up front than in the back. I sat down in the desk next to hers and started to have a conversation with April. After twenty minutes or so, the teacher walked in and wrote her name on the board.

"Hello class, today we will be discussing QUADRATIC EQUATIONS & FUNCTIONS." stated the teacher firmly. I just hope she doesn't ask- " I see we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you come up and tell us a little about your self before we start." -that.

I slowly got out of desk and turned to face the class. "Umm...could you please remove your hood when you are inside miss?" The teacher asked me.

"Hey, um... My name is Mariah Matsukata and I'm..." I paused and took a breath and pulled down my hood. I continued but cringed when I heard some whispering going on in the background, "... I'm a supermodel." As I finished I heard footsteps rushing towards me. Oh no. Not again.

All I could hear was kids shouting questions and asking for autographs when suddenly the fire alarm went off. RING RING RING RING! Woah saved by the bell! Everyone started to run out of the room and outside leaving me and April alone in the building as fire quickly surrounded us.

"What was that all about?" I heard her scream as she helped me up off the ground. Smoke was quickly filling the air. I started coughing as I stood up.

"Oh. Every time I go out in public without a disguise I get mauled by fans. I hate being a Supermodel." I yelled over the alarm, "Hey! We better get out of here April! I'm getting kinda woozy... " I suddenly toppled over onto my back. I guess I was breathing in too much smoke toxins. Before I knew it I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I suddenly heard I loud smash and all I could feel was pain. That did it. I couldn't handle pain and before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

~\~\~

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. "Well I never asked you to come save us!" Woah, it feels like I got ran over. What happened?

"Hey, if I hadn't installed that fire detector in the T-phones you and that girl wouldn't be here!" I heard another voice outside the room.

"Her name is Mariah! And if you guys hadn't come, she wouldn't have had a broken leg right now! Do you guys always just bust into places unaware of the dangers?! You guys broke through the wall and caused that ceiling beam to fall on her! I can't believe that you guys forgot her in the fire!"

"We had no idea she was there! It's not like I had X-ray vision-"

"Guys! Fighting is not gonna help! What's done is done." Yelled a third voice. My head still pounding and my throat soar.

"Yeah and besides we finally got Donnie a girlfriend who can't walk away when he goes into geek mode." Chuckled another.

Okay I've heard enough. I try to sit up but it hurts to much. Slowly I open my eyes, they take time to adjust without my glasses but I can barely make out where I am. Most everything is too blurred and twisted, but i can make out a few details of a desk and a metal table next to the cot I'm on. Ok I'm in some kind of Doctor's office... Ugh where are my glasses? I can't stand not being able to see.

I heard a knock on the door as someone entered and flipped a small light on. "How are you feeling?" I could easily tell it was April just by her voice. "Fine-" I groaned. "What happened? All I can remember was we were in a fire at school and-" Suddenly an unbearable pain surged through my right leg. "A flaming ceiling beam fell on your leg, you have sever burns and its broken in several places."

"H-How did we get out? Did firemen save us?" I asked still trying to process what has happened. "No, no firemen. A couple of friends of mine practically 'jumped through the wall' to help us at the last minute." April explained to me how after they saved her, she said that I was still inside and 'Leo' ran in and got me right before the whole thing collapsed on top of me.

"Wow, I sure missed a lot. So can I ask you one more question April?"

"Sure, anything." April said generously laying a hand on my forearm.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously staring up and the twisted and blurry poster on the ceiling.

There was a slight pause then April answered, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." Then she smiled kindly, stood up, and left the room quietly leaving me alone in what I assumed was a Doctor's office.

* * *

I plan to be re-writing the next chapter too. Plz Review and tell ur friends! ;D


End file.
